


Wild's Family {UNDER EDITING}

by RavennaQueen13567



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaQueen13567/pseuds/RavennaQueen13567
Summary: Wild has been lonely he knew he had a job but doing it alone was scary especially since he had no memories he started doing divine beasts but gave up so instead he started doing things on the side like completing his map but Impa summons hi one day and thats where he meets the Hero's from another time as Impa called them he believes them when they say their here to help but he's scared that once they realize he's shy quiet with mental issues will they stay? Or will they leave him to suffer in his own mind
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Enter Wild! Hero of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Author: So here is another Linked Universe story I love all these characters and I put my own twist on them so please leave feedback thank you.

Feral. Wild. Hero. All different names Link has known he was feral at first but with guidance from Kakariko village he had learned how to be civil but he never lost his true self. He was still wild at heart and honestly he loved it as he scrolled through his sheikah slate he chose a sword and a simple wooden shield saving the Master Sword for when he really needed it since it was the only weapon he has that doesn't break.

Link rode his horse which he had named Phantom. He was pure black so it fit home from dueling peaks stable. He had his own home that cost him over four-thousand rupees to get it fully finished but it was worth it since it gave him a place to go when everything just seemed too much. 

In all honesty Link was lonely, sure he had his horses but none could really help him when he had panic attacks or nightmares. Laying in his bed he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He still had all the divine beasts to go and the next one he was told to go to was in a place called Zora’s domain and it was a dangerous journey. Sleep finally found the hero unaware so guests would be appearing in Kakariko village at midnight.

At exactly midnight a black portol open and eight warriors came threw unsure on where they were now Impa was waiting she knew this would happen but it took longer than she actually expected honestly once the eight had gotten their legs back Impa spoke “Heroes of past times welcome to the last place where ganon is strongest and where you will all need your talents to help the hero of the Wild” Impa’s voice was raspy but she was over a hundred years old so it was understandable. 

Time the oldest and the very first Link stepped forward he could sense this world was doomed from the very beginning of arriving “We understand ma’am please share with us your wisdom we are prepared to listen” Time stated as he sat down to show he was telling the truth the others followed after their leader “Alright” Impa started “It all happened ten-thousand years ago.”

She began “My ancestors had built the divine beasts to aid The hero chosen by the blade that seals the darkness guardians were also built for this reason as well the first hero worked alongside the princess who held the blood of the goddess in her veins to seal Calamity Ganon away” This got Time’s attention did all the destruction in the previous worlds come from this one? “Now one hundred years ago the current princess had gathered four champions to pilot the divine beasts but none were prepared when Ganon returned the hero had fallen protecting the princess but as her last request me and my sister had carried him to the shrine of resurrection where he has slept the past hundred years he has no memory of his past but bits and pieces all he knows is what I have told him.” 

Time and the rest were silent. They couldn't believe that the Link in this world had gone through this even Time had not been near death hell he had never died before!   
“I see well we will do our best to help him” Time stated a soft smile tugging his lips “Yeah!” Wind piped in being on Hyrule’s shoulders since he was the smallest of the group. 

“Wind calm down” Twilight mumbled he was tired being a ranch hand he was usually early to bed early to rise. 

“If you wish to find him he will be coming here tomorrow to get advice I will introduce you then please rest for now” Time nodded “But please heroes of the past tell me you names” Impa asked.

“Time is my name ma’am” Time started going up the stairs “I’m Hyrule” Hyrule followed his leader. “I’m Four” Four said, going after Hyrule “My name is Sky miss!” Sky smiled as he did skipping upstairs “My name is legend” Legend simply stated going after Sky “I’m wind and this is Warriors!” Wind said pointing at the half asleep warriors leading him upstairs. 

Twilight had met this Impa before and Impa knew it since she had remembered the wolf who had helped a sick Link here “Hello Twilight I see you have returned” Twilight nodded “Yes the first time I was here was without my companions we had been separated that whole month.” 

Impa nodded understanding “But if it wasn't for you this world would be doomed” Twilight knew this and nodded going upstairs to sleep with the rest of his group. Impa was pleased this group was here Link has been dealing with demons as she called them she could tell the guilt in him was going to destroy him he had even yet to be divine beast Vah Ruta but he was scared to do it alone which is why he was coming here but Impa knew this group would never abandon him. 

Morning came very quickly and Impa had awakened the group of heros and asked them to wait until she called them down, which they agreed. Impa waited patiently for Link to arrive.

He arrived about seven in the morning and walked in soaking wet since it was raining “Hello Link” Impa said getting a nod from the young hero “Hello Impa” he said quietly sitting down in front of her. “Link I have a request” Impa started getting a confused look from the hero “Please come down now” Impa said loud enough for the group to hear so one by one each hero descended and introduced themselves “Why are they here?” Link asked aloud causing Time to speak up “We are here to help you on your journey” Time said holding out his hand with a warm smile.

Help me? I won’t be alone? Link couldn't believe it but he hesitantly took Time’s hand and nodded. “I look forward to traveling with you,” he said softly, causing the group to all welcome him in their own different ways.

“He needs a name besides Link since we’re all named Link we just have nicknames” Wind piped up with a smile. Impa chuckled, grabbing the group's attention “Wild” was the only thing she said.

Time thought for a second and smiled and looked at the newly named Wild “Wild hero of the wild welcome to this very interesting family” Time said with a smile causing Wild to have a soft smile “Well if we are going to travel together we’ll have to buy a cart since stables are full” Wild said thinking aloud he hadn't thought of that Impa spoke up “I have serval carts you can have one I ask you to beat the divine beasts and come back to me with at least one memory and I will give you what the princess has left” She stated so Wild nodded agreeing and Impa had the biggest cart attached to his horse and let the hero's leave she was positive this would do the young hero some good he wouldn't be alone any longer. 

“Woah pretty horse!” Wind was already petting Phantom and spoiling the black horse with attention “Does he have a name?” Sky asked petting Phantoms mane with his fingers “Yeah his name is Phantom” Wild said, checking out the cart to make sure it can handle long trips which he thought it could. 

“We’ll have to stop at the stable Phantom has been traveling for a few days so I’ll need Clover most likely” Wild explained getting some confused looks but no one really argued and climbed into the cart except Wind since he was the smallest he rode on Phantom with Wild. “Is this safe?” Legend asked as Wild put Phantom in a trot “As long as we stay away from Hyrule field we should be fine” Wild said honestly “Why do you say that?” Four asked tilting his head “Here in this world there are things called Guardians they aren't very nice I almost died trying to escape one” That sentence made the group shutter “Sounds terrifying” Hyrule said truthfully “Is there a way to beat them?” Time asked “From what I know I need some stronger armor and shields but I haven't been doing much but training and completing my map” Wild answered honestly putting his horse into a canter once they were out of the village lets just say Phantom was faster then what they are used to. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Legend screeched deathgrippin the side of the cart.

“Um is he okay?” Wild asked the very excited Wind who was sitting in front of him “He’s fine, just not used to going this fast we usually walk everywhere” Wind said with a shrug. 

“Ahh well the stable is about an hour ride at this speed so it’ll be dark when we get there so I’ll pay for one night-” Wild started but got interrupted by Time “We can pay for ourselves” Time was serious too he wasn't gonna let the newbie pay for them “I’m gonna pay for you” Wild stated being stubborn.

“Wild let us pay for ourselves okay?” Sky asked, leaning on Twilight much to the older boys annoyance Wild went to argue but got cut off by Hyrule who was currently holding a passed out Four “We can afford it okay?” He said.

Wild sighed, finally accepting defeat. Honestly he was already attached to the group which scared him what if he lost them? Then he would be alone again. Wild’s mind went into a dark place and Wind noticed it right away and slowed Phantom down to a walk and tried to get Wild to come back from his own mind but was having no luck.

“Time somethings wrong with Wild he suddenly got depressed” Time looked and sure enough Wild looked like he was about to cry and started to talk to him calming him down which seemed to work but still. 

After a few minutes Wild had calmed down and got Phantom to canter Twilight and Time still kept a close eye on him, worried he would do it again. 

Around midnight they arrived at the stable but by now Wild had fallen asleep. His small panic attack took most of his energy but luckily signs helped Wind find their way. Twilight walked up to the window and talked to the man and paid for a room to share with the group he also explained that the horse was called Phantom the stable guy looked confused “Phantom belongs to Link why do you have him” He ask cautiously Twilight sensed where he was going and quickly responded “We’re just friends see Link is over there asleep is all” He explained the stable guys face calmed down and nodded understanding “Alright here is the key to the room thank you for staying at Dueling Peaks stable” He took Phantom and left the group to relax.

Twilight carried Wild much to the others annoyance since they all attached themselves to the sweet boy from what they knew he was Innocent and sweet with mental issues but at this point all of them had mental issues “It’s scary how different his world is from ours it’s huge plus these guardians that Wild mentioned could be very dangerous” Sky commented getting nods from Hyrule and Four “We haven't even seen actual enemies yes so how will we fight them?” Legend added. 

Twilight watched the others talk and sighed “Maybe tomorrow we can ask him to take us to where his journey first started that way we can learn where he learned” Twilight suggested he knew exactly how hard these enemies here and without training none of them would survive this place. 

Time nodded agreeing “Agreed we’ll ask him in the morning for now let's rest” Time said standing up to move to the floor everyone agreed to give Wild and Wind the beds since they were the youngest.

About four in the morning Time was shook awake by Wind and Four at first he was confused being half asleep “What is it?” He asked in a groggy voice “Wild is having a nightmare he’s crying and clawing himself” Wind explained holding back tears of his own “Twilight is trying to help him but he isn't having luck” Four continued for the shaken up Wind in all their times together no one really had nightmares this bad it was new to them.

Time got up and went to help Twilight he was worried when he saw twilight having to physically pin down one of his arms and Hyrule pinning the other while Legend was trying to softly talk him out of it was semi working but Wild still looked like he was watching the moon fall out of the sky “Where’s Sky?” Time asked not seeing the happy go lucky boy “He went to make a tonic for calming that he got from someone in Kakariko village” Twilight responded. 

Time nodded and started helping Legend soon enough Sky came in with the tonic and with the help of Wind and Four managed to get Wild to drink it. It took a few minutes but Wild calmed down and managed to cuddle his pillow causing the others to sigh relieved but they were also curious how much trauma has this kid been through? “From now on someone should stay with him at all times and wake the others if he’s having issues. That way he learns that we’ll always be here for him” Time said covering Wild with a blanket. 

“So we can build his trust right?” Wind asked sitting on the bed near Wild “Exactly Wind” Time replied with a nod “I agree but for now let's get some sleep” Sky said with a tired smile “You sleep more than anyone else Sky'' Hyrule started walking off with Legend and Four. “At least I don't snore” Sky shot back going back to bed as well. 

Time, Wind, and Twilight all fell asleep there no one had enough energy to move but they’ll need all of their energy for this adventure because it would be like no other.


	2. The beginning of an adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild takes his new companions to Hanato but on the way things go bad and Wild in injured but that wont stop him from reaching Zora's domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is slowly getting better but hope you enjoy!

Wild was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and saw three of his new companions sleeping next to him. Quietly and Quickly he made his way out to the front of the stable and started to prepare food for everyone. He had gotten pretty good at cooking plus he usually made huge meals on accident so this was nothing new to him but one by one each of his new companions came down and greeted him Twilight came down first but was quickly followed by Time and Four. “Morning Wild!” Four greeted earning a smile from Wild. Eventually everyone was awake but Sky. “Where’s Sky? He’s gonna miss breakfast” Wind said sitting on the ground watchin Wild cook “Still asleep i’ll get him” Legend stated standing up to get the laziest one in the group “Does he always sleep in?” Wild asked looking at Time “Yes he may be a skilled fighter but if we let him he could sleep all day” Time explained. Wild nodded understanding he could be lazy sometimes as well. Legend returned with a half awake Sky and sat down just in time for wild to hand each of them some rice balls and curry. Time was the first one to try it and it was way better than Warriors cooking! Soon the others tried some and fell in love with Wild’s cooking. Each of them gave lots of compliments to Wild, causing the shy hero to blush and shy away. Time finished eating and decided now would be a good time to ask about going to the Great Plateau place “Wild we were wondering if you could take us to where you first woke up we would like to learn about your world from the very first place it began we don’t know the monsters around here but only if you want to” Time asked/Said. “Well I wouldn't mind but getting there is a bit of a climb so i’ll teach you along the way” Wild answered honestly “Alright well once everyone is done we can head to where you want us to go” Sky said helping Time clean the dishes. “Let me look real quick” Wild said pulling out his sheikah slate and going to his map “Well I need to go to Zora’s domain but I gave up since without help it's difficult” Wild answered honestly “What is that thing?” Four asked, referring to Wild’s sheikah slate. Wild showed him the map and explained the best he can what it is and how it works but he didn't really know either “If we wanted to know more we would need to talk to Puah she specializes in shikah tech” Wild explained. Wind smiled and looked at the taller blonde “Can we go meet her?” Wind asked with hopeful eyes but Hyrule interrupted “Wind don't go asking things like that Wild may not wanna do that” Always leave it to Legend to be the logical one but Wild waved him off “No it’s fine I needed to stop there anyway to upgrade some things on my sheikah slate if that's okay?” Wild asked the group he was so scared of saying something wrong but Time spoke up and basically destroyed any thoughts like that “No don’t worry we look forward to traveling with you through this world” Time smiled and helped Four and Wind into the cart. Twilight agreed with his mentor and patted Wild’s head “Sorry kid you’re stuck with this dysfunctional family” Was all he said before seating himself in the cart. Wild smiled softly and got Clover attached to the cart with help of Warrior and Sky. Clover was pure white some say he was the descendant of princess Zelda’s royal horse. Wild helped Warriors into the cart and got onto the saddle and headed towards Hantanto village. Not even halfway there they were attacked most were simple but the few blue and silver bobkins were difficult Four showed off by splitting and attacking like that while Legend just set some on fire. Wild was struggling mostly because he ran into an active guardian so dodging that plus a silver bokoblin was just a bitch to begin with without realizing it he and the bokoblin were hit by the guardian killing the bokoblin and wounding Wild. “Wild! Hey Wild get up!” Wind gently shook the injured Wild. Wild saw one thing he didn't want to see and that was the guardian aiming at Wind so on instinct he shot up and got hit again but again got up and shot it’s eye with an arrow before immediately attacking it with the now glowing blue master sword surprising Sky since he usually carried it but still watched and did not interfere. Wild landed the final blow bleeding from several wounds causing the guardian to explode leaving behind some ancient screws and gears. Wild stumbled but was caught by Twilight “What the fuck was that” Warriors asked as Hyrule tended to Wild’s wounds “That was Decayed Guardian the weakest of the guardians” Wild said hissing in pain when Hyrule cleaned the largest wound which was pretty bad. “That was the weakest?” Time asked unsure only receiving a nod “Well we’ll need to be careful then” Time sighed the enemies here were much harder then what they were used to but they will work hard. “How is he ‘Rule?” Twilight asked leaning down “He’ll be okay but he can't ride a horse in this shape” Hyrule answered honestly “Well I can ride the horse if Wild tells me where to go” Twilight offered getting a nod from Wild “Follow this rode all the way there but there will be several blue and red bokoblins” Wild stated while being put into the cart Wind sat happily next to him and thanked him for saving him from the guardian blast. “We can handle them, you rest Wild” Legend said with a strict voice receiving a firm nod from Time. “Can you tell us more about some of the enemies here?” Four asked sitting with Wind as Twilight got Clover in a trot. “Well there are bokoblins red being the weakest, Blue being slightly stronger but still pretty easy, Black and Silver are the hardest they hit harder and have better weapons I usually use bomb arrows to attack from afar since they tend to gang up on me” Wild stated Hyrule taking notes on everything he says. “The next one is Lizalfos they tend to be harder to hit with arrows so spears and swords work best there are Lizalfo, Blue Lizalfos, Silver Lizalfos, Golden Lizalfos, Fire-Breath Lizalfos, Ice-Breath Lizalfos, Electric Lizalfos, and Stalizalfos which are like skeletons” Wild explained “Wait some enemies breathe fire?!” Wind asked in disbelief, getting a nod from Wild. “Then there are Moblins, their strengths are the same as the bokoblins” Hyrule nodded and wrote that down “Next are the Lynels…” Four tilted his head   
“Lynels have a variety of attacks, both ranged and melee, such as shooting fireballs, body slamming, dashing, and trampling. Lynels also have the ability to teleport, doing so too either briefly flee from battle or to give chase after you they are very difficult to beat so it would be wise to do it together” Wild explained causing Four and Wind to shutter “Have you fought any?” Legend asked curiously “Yes actually it almost killed me but I won in the end” WIld explained. Legend had a whole new list of questions now but chose not to ask “Finally are guardians I haven't ran into many just enough to get the things i need” Explained Wild but no one blamed him those things were fucking scary. “Enemies ahead guys” Twilight warned “Four ‘Rule you protect Wild” Time instructed “Right” Was the reply he received before jumping out and stabbing one right in the chest and splitting it in half the red bokoblin exploded into black smoke indicating it was dead. Warriors stabbed the blue bokoblin and pushed it off the cliff watching it explode into the black smoke. “That was simple enough” Time stated getting into the cart and Twilight getting clover into a canter ignoring the rest of the bokoblins on the way there. Reaching the village Wild told Twilight how to get to the lab since he still wasn't allowed to take over. If this was a family Time and Hyrule were definitely the parents Wild gave up and fell asleep he told them to wake him when they got there. “How bad are his wounds” Time finally asked once Wild was asleep Hyrule sighed “I’m surprised he didn't die his wounds were deep and burned but he should heal okay but you should see the scars this kid has he’s been through a lot i’m kinda glad he doesnt have some of his memories” Hyrule honestly started surprising the others “He did have a lot scars for someone who is only seventeen” Time agreed “Well he is pretty reckless as well he just full on took that blast for Wind” Warriors piped in getting a nod from Legend. “But he is very skilled he managed to take it out while injured” Sky admitted “Yes and i’m thankful he did save Wind it shows he has a kind heart” Twilight replied honestly stopping clover and gently waking up Wild. Four helped Wild into the lab since he wasn't able to walk well. As soon as they entered the heard a girl yell “LINKY!” and ran over to them before she started lecturing him about being reckless. “I’m sorry Purah I just came to upgrade some ruins,” Wild said, causing the young girl grumbled and took his sheikah slate. Once she came back and gave Wild back his slate she kicked the boys out since she had experiments to do. “Is she always like that?” Wind asked helping Wild into the cart “Sometimes” Wild answered honestly. “Where to next?” Twilight asked checking Clover over Wild pulled out his sheikah slate and pointed at his map “That yellow arrow is us and we need to get to the red marker which is zora’s domain” Wild explained showing Twilight and Time “Can you tell me which path to take Time? Wild needs to rest” Twilight asked his mentor “Yes I can if Wild agrees” Time replied looking at Wild. Wild didn't mind, he honestly felt horrible that guardian did a number on his body so he handed his sheikah slate to time and explained how it works not mentioning the inventory part since Time said there was no need since it was his private things. “That's how the map works it’s fairly simple” Wild explained “I’ll wake you when we stop to make camp” Hyrule told him “Hyrule is right you need rest” Time said “It should take us three days at most by horse to get as far as we can with the horse the rest is by foot” Wild mumbled falling asleep as the cart starts moving. “Three days is not enough time for him to heal fully without any red potions or fairies” Hyrule stated “Hmm maybe we can find some fairies on the way there” Sky piped up “Or we can make some red potions it’s not hard” Four said climbing next to Wild. “According to the map we will be going next to a great fairy so we can ask her” Time stated getting nods of agreement. “Okay but instead of stopping to camp why can’t we take turns stirring the horse and using the map two at a time can stay up while the rest can sleep and relax it makes sense plus we’ll get there faster” Sky offered “It could work but but it depends if the great fairy can help him” TIme offered “I’m positive she can Time” Warriors said Time was hesitant but nodded and looked at Wild’s wounds and scars man this kid has been through a lot of shit and he stopped the moon from falling “We should be at the great fairy in about two hours if we don’t stop” Time mumbled examining the map Wild’s world was huge and some of the map was still missing then something caught his eye it was a gallery he looked in it and the pictures were really well taken but one caught his eye it was a picture of Wild with his princess Zelda and what he assumed was the champions that Impa had mentioned they all looked close even Wild looked happy and content the interesting thing about it is it was a picture of a framed picture on a wall. Time guessed that he wanted a copy whenever he felt sad but all he could hope was that Wild will get that content and happy look traveling with them “We’re here and i’m pretty sure that's the great fairy” Twilight said walking over to the fountain as soon as he got close the great fairy came up glittering scales around her outfit “Hello boy what do I owe the pleasure?” she said referring to Twilight “Miss we have come to ask if you can help our Friend” Twilight respond gesturing to a sleeping Wild “Ah I see yes I have a way to heal him but getting him to accept is is the trick it’s called a fairy tonic it uses monster parts and spring water after boiling water add monster parts then drop a fairy in it will fly around in the mixture and turn it to pink it has a sweet taste and smell it heals better then any red potion or fairy alone and to boost the effects add some hyrule herbs” That was all she said before disappearing and leaving five fairies in bottles Twilight picked up the fairies and tucked them into his bag “Did she say monster parts?” Hyrule asked, looking horrified at the very thought. “Yes that's exactly what she said so let's get started” Warriors interrupted setting up the pot and fire. Time sighed and put the parts in the water watching them boil it smelled horrible but nevertheless Twilight added the fairy and watched it fly in and out of the mixture slowly turning it pink like the great fairy said would happen the tonic filled up six bottles in total Time wasted no time giving one to Wild with help of Four and Sky. Immediately after drinking it Wild’s wounds closed and scarred but it was better than nothing. Twilight and Wind had already gotten Clover to start moving. Wild had started to wake up but was still slightly weak so he was up for exactly ten minutes before falling asleep again. Wind played with his sisters telescope ((Which she didn't know he had shhh dont tell!)) Wind was looking at the sky the stars here were gorgeous plus the air here even with the tension was clean and refreshing but still he missed his world but he wouldn't trade the times he’s had with his dysfunctional family for anything and soon he would be at the zora’s domain of Wild’s world he couldn't wait to start helping his new adopted brother. “What do you think the zora’s here are like?” Legend asked, sounding curious “Well hopefully they’re nice from what Wild told us they are kind and brave but he never made it to the domain” Twilight responded putting Clover in a canter once in the open field. “His world is amazing even if it was doomed years ago” Hyrule responded. Wild started waking up and he was feeling much better than he was. “Hey Wild feeling better?” Four asked “Much yeah” Wild said before jumping out of the cart and shield surfing down the hill Twilight was easing Clover down. “He’s reckless” Legend commented “He’s fun!” Wind piped up as he watched Wild ride down the hill on a damn shield of all things but suddenly the shield shattered and Wild was sent flying down the hill causing Time and Hyrule to face palm. “Why did his shield break?!” Four was mortified being a skilled smith shouldn't shield’s be sturdy enough to help block attacks?! “Wait what is he doing?” Sky asked as he observed Wild jumping and opening what looked like a parachute? “Wild what are you doing?!” Hyrule finally yelled “Watch!” Wild yelled back before pulling out his bow and shooting something making glitter? “Yahah! You found me!” A little green child with a leaf on its face said giving Wild a seed “Buh bye” was all it said before waving and walking off causing Wild to smile. “You jumped off a cliff for a seed?” Warriors Asked in disbelief “Yep” Was the only reply he got from Wild before he jumped back into the cart and replaced his shield. “You are a strange one but i’m glad you are here” Time admitted. “Same here i’m glad to not be alone anymore but zora’s domain awaits, let's do our best alright?” Wild asked looking around at everyone “Right!” Everyone responded with different expressions. For once Wild was looking forward to traveling he had a family to help him the only thing was what will they do when they see how bad his demons really are? Oh well he would find out when it happened he would never admit it but he had horrible demons in his mind he remembered having a mental breakdown the first time he attempted to visit zora’s domain he swore he was gonna die just the thought made him shutter. Sighing Wild fixed his hair it was longer than the others but he liked it long even if it was kind of annoying Wind walked over to him and sat down “Hey Wild when you can can you show me that shield surfing thing?!” Wind asked, his eyes practically shining with excitement causing Wild to laugh “Sure when I find a better shield i’ll teach you okay?” Wind’s smile grew even bigger “Okay it’s a promise!” Wind piped up going back to his seat next to Twilight. Man he really was happy hopefully it will last Wild thought to himself but only time could tell.


	3. Zora's domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of heros reach Zora's domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue in this chapter is from in game which took forever to find and a lot of screenshots so enjoy!

Wild was scared last time he was on this road. He almost died. The monsters here were ruthless but the group continued on foot this was a very long road to get to zora’s domain. “Once we get to zora’s domain we’ll need to ask around for info” Wild informed them forgetting that prince Sidon of the Zora’s would be waiting for him at the end “Most of the enemies here will use shock arrows and those things hurt so please be careful” Wild warned walking ahead across the bridge. “The energy here is making me uneasy” Wind commented “No kidding” Legend agreed “That's because Vah Ruta the divine beast here is under Ganon’s control from what Impa told me” Wild admitted “Well let's be careful then we don’t want anyone hurt” Time said getting nods from the group. Not even a few minutes in the group was attacked by some living skeletons. “These things won't die!” Legend said breaking another one's body “Aim for the heads! They’ll keep coming back until the head is destroyed!” Wild shouted dodging a giant club from one “Alright then!” Warriors yelled striking one in the head and the body exploding into black smoke. Four followed and killed another rather quickly once he knew what to do. Legend set one on fire and beat his rather quickly. “Is everyone okay?” Time asked after everything was dead “A few scrapes from slipping is all” Sky admitted “I got hit once but that's all” Wind said brushing himself off. “Are you okay Wild?” Twilight asked Wild nodded at smiled sheepishly “My sword just broke is all” Wild admitted he got weird looks from the group of eight “What?” Four asked in disbelief “My sword broke” Wild said again “How?!” Four asked “It happens all the time actually lost a good sword though” Wild shrugged and tapped a few things on his sheikah slate and another sword materialized into his hand “It was like this one” Wild said handing the sword to Four “No wonder it broke this is a really cheap sword” Four commented handing it back. “I usually get them from monsters when I kill them honestly” Wild shrugged when he said this. The group continued up the long path two hours in and they were nowhere near Zora's domain and the rain was not letting up the best they could do was keep going. “I’m freezing” Wind commented “It is cold'' Hyrule agreed, shivering slightly “The rain is coming down even harder as well but we have to keep going” Twilight stated “We can stop guys'' Wild said looking at the group. Everyone looked at him. He looked really worried about them. He was probably okay since the shirt he was wearing seemed very warm. “We’re fine Wild let's just keep going if we stop we’ll be even colder” Time said giving a reassuring smile and continuing up the path but Wild pushes him out of the way getting hit by a shock arrow “Wild! Are you okay?!” Wind asked running up to the two “I’m fine but watch out for arrows there are tons of Lizalofs around here” Wild said getting up. “That looked like it hurt, are you sure you’re okay?” Hyrule asked checking him over “I’m okay honest bomb arrows hurt way worse” Wild winced at the thought of bomb arrows ``Why do you know this?” Twilight asked with a sigh “I blew myself up on accident” Wild admitted and he swore he heard Twilight mutter “Great two idiots'' But he wasn't sure. A few hours later the group was over half way there but this is where it gets really hard since there are way more monsters here then what they’ve seen so far. “We really need to be careful here but we should be there in the next hour if we don't run into any monsters” Wild commented and walked ahead. Wild froze at this spot since this was the spot he almost died at last time he was here and suddenly everything went black the rain the voices everything was way too much he fell to his knees shaking and crying he was not in his mind he wasn't in that moment “Wild I need you to breathe” Who was that? He recognized the voice but he couldn’t put a finger on it “Count with me okay? 1, 2, 3 take a breath in” Wild did as told “And breathe out 1, 2, 3” Wild started calming down still trembling “There no breath in again” Wild looked around seeing nothing or anyone only Twilight “There see now breathe in and then breathe out” Wild followed the instructions and finally calmed down enough to keep walking. “Take it easy alright” Twilight said gently to the smaller male “I’ll be okay these are normal but normally i deal with them alone” Wild admitted rejoining a group Time smiled at him “You okay Wild?” Wild just smiled and nodded going ahead “Good all the monsters are still dead from the last time I was here” Wild thought to himself but he stopped and stared at the large glowing domain “There it is!” Wild said running ahead. “Wait for us!” Wind yelled, running after him with Sky and Warriors. “Well let's go then” Time said walking after them. “Whoa! I've been waiting for you, Link! Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora's Domain! Now I shall introduce you to the king. Hurry, this way!" A very large Zora led the group to the king they kept getting weird looks as well but it didn't bother them. They followed the Zora named Sidon all the way to the king who greeted them “Ah. You must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct? You did well to come all the way here! I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora. Hm? That object upon your waist...is that not a Sheikah Slate?! HMMM?! Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are... You are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me…” Wild looked confused but Sidon piped in before he could “The Hylian Champion? You can't mean THE Link? THAT Champion?! So that's where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we could cross paths!” Wild just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and had a small blush the king spoke up again “I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us... We have met numerous times, I'll have you know. Ah... So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I'd heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!” Wild nodded “I lost my memories” was all Wild said it was obvious he was shy and nervous. King Dorephan was taken aback “Come again? You say you have lost your memory? But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?” he asked and all Wild could do was shake his head no sadly Time could tell he felt bad about it. “I cannot believe it... Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close... Yet you do not remember her? Young hero... Please look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain. Do you see that statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form still not jog your memory? Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so.” King Dorephan said shaking his head Sidon piped in again “Father... I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.” King Dorephan looked at his son “Oh? Yes, of course. But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy! Wah ha ha! That is a good one! Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now then. Hero... I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?” he asked Wild he seemed to ignore the others but he would ask about them later but before Wild could respond an elder zora spoke up “What?! King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help... Why, the very thought of it curls my fins!” King Dorephan looked at the older Zora and sighed “Muzu, I expected more of you. How can you still protest?” Sidon piped in again “Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guest. Link is here because I invited him! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? He is the key to saving Zora's Domain. I have no doubt in my mind.” King Dorephan nodded “Indeed! Link is a Champion, through and through. As things now stand, Zora's Domain... Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule...is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together.” The older zora who the group concluded was named Muzu looked angry. “Have you forgotten already, my king?! We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it! It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us…” Muzu spoke up and King Dorephan looked at Wild “ ... Link... Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain...but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger. Hmm... The Divine Beast is crying out once again…” A loud trumpet sound echoed through the domain. King Dorephan spoke out again “The Divine Beast Vah Ruta... Your princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders...are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them.” Legend wrote this information down quickly and Time nodded understanding Wild nodded Sidon piped in again “Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow. Sure enough, it slowed the water a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to its full force. That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us! Link, I am certain you have already figured this out, but... We need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again! I will aid you in any way I can, of course. Please, hero... I beg of you. Help me stop Ruta's rampage of destruction!” Sidon asked Wild spoke up, finally saying “I um.. Princess Zelda told me to go into the divine beast and appease it from there” King Dorephan looked surprised “Whaaat?! Princess Zelda herself instructed you to board the Divine Beast and appease it from within? So then...Princess Zelda is still alive?” Wild nodded “Yes in Hyrule castle” “I do not believe it... She was alive this whole time, just as you were! The events of 100 years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts...they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all!” King Dorephan seemed happy. Sidon smiled at the group “I did not know you had such grand ambitions, Link... Wondrous! Naturally, I shall help too! Once it has stopped rampaging, you can easily climb inside it. Come, Link! Let us appease Ruta together!" Wild smiled “We’re in! Let's do this” Time put his hand on Wild shoulder for support King Dorephan smiled and spoke up “Thank you, Link. Truly. We are in your debt. Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny. Now then, allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith. So long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls just like a Zora. Please, take good care of it.” King Dorephane handed Link a blue and silver armor piece and gave the rest of the group an elixir that will allow them to do the same thing for a short time. Muzu was fuming by this point “King Dorephan!! Surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the Zora Armor! Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that one there with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian! He may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with him. So why should HE receive such an honor? This is just too much, my liege! I do not understand it one bit!” And with that Muzu walked away King Dorephan looked towards where he walked “Hmph. That Muzu is not easily swayed once his mind is set. You must understand... He was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha. Naturally, she means a lot to him...just as she means the world to us. Ever since we lost her to the Calamity, he has grown to despise Hylians. I hope you can forgive his rudeness. Hmm, but what shall we do now? I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta. But now he has rushed off in a huff…” Sidon sighed but spoke up “Link! Do not let his words concern you. I will work this out with Muzu. I shall return shortly!" And with that Sidon left King Dorephan looked at his son as he disappeared down the stairs “Sidon... I suppose that means you are going to tell him... Link... Muzu is most likely at the square down below. Would you mind going down there? I would like you to try to speak with him.” Wild nodded and ran off leaving the rest behind King Dorephan looked at the group “Thank you for being there for our hero and please help him in any way you can” Time nodded “We shall do our best please can you tell us more about this divine beast” he asked the King nodded “Ten thousand years ago the divine beasts were created to aid the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness by weakening Ganon but i’m afraid that's all I know” Time nodded and led the group to where Wild had went it seems that Sidon and Wild had convinced Muzu to tell them where the shock arrows Wild seemed upset slightly but they chose not to ask yet. “There is a beast who made it’s home at shatterback point called a Lynel it has the shock arrows you need the Zora’s armor and elixirs will help you get there if you take that shortcut I was telling Link about” Sidon smiled “We’ll need a plan first” Time said thinking aloud “Wild said that Lynel’s are difficult so perhaps we should have one of us collect the shock arrows while the rest of us distract the Lynel” Sky suggested “That could work but who would collect them” Wild asked “I can do it!” Wind raised his hand “Well…” Wild started “Trust me I can do it Wild!” Wind said again “Alright then” Wild finally said with a sigh “Follow that path then swim up those two waterfalls and then up a small hill i’ll wait for you at the dock good luck heros!”


End file.
